King Brady of Kinkow
by Hypertolkien
Summary: King Brady is captured, and it is up to the brave King Boomer to save him. Meanwhile, though, back at Kinkow... This is my first Fanfiction, and I hope that you enjoy it. Rated K just in case.


King Brady of Kinkow

In the middle of Sea of Imagination, there was once an island called Ignotus, and on that island, there was a kingdom called Fantasia. Its ruler was a kind and just and benevolent king named King Imagination, and so, Fantasia enjoyed years of peace and happiness. That was, until the _Day of Despair_.

Meanwhile, far away from the Sea of Imagination, there was a small island called Kinkow, split into a Dark and Light side, and its Light Side was ruled by two kings, King Brady of the Wind from America and King Boomer of the Balloon. Sometimes they could be annoying and irresponsible and very rarely (and by very rarely, I mean as rare as seeing Halley's Comet in the night during a lunar eclipse), they could get a bit power crazy. But most of the times, they were good and benevolent kings, and so, the citizens of Kinkow did their best to put up with flaws (which we all have, some worse than others), and so, with the exception of those brief scuttles with Tarantula People and Dark Side creatures and disputes between Kinkow's tribes, Kinkow enjoyed years of peace and happiness, like Fantasia in a time long, long ago before _the Day_.

Now, this tale starts on December 15, on a clear morning. The sun had just risen, and so had Brady. Why did he wake up so early, he did not know, for usually, he woke up late in the morning, but today, his body decided to change function and wake up way earlier than it was programmed to. Boomer was still sleeping, dreaming of dreams of Rebecca and spiders and rubies and balloons.

Slowly, Brady walked out of the bedroom, and into the throne room, stretching his legs and breathing in the morning air. Everyone else was asleep, Lanny, Mason, and Mikayla, who was the girl that Brady's heart sang for. Time alone for Brady (even though he wouldn't mind Mikayla.)

Brady walked to the balcony, looking at the endless ocean that was laid out before him. Something was bothering him. Ever have the feeling that something bad is going to happen? Well, that was the type of feeling that he had.

Brady couldn't find what there was to worry. The island was peaceful at the moment. The Tarantula People had not attacked for a long time. Besides an attack by Barkbrush the Sword last week and an octopus invasion, everything was pretty fine (except Lanny, who had a big fear of octopuses). Yet, deep inside, he felt that trouble was brewing.

"It's nothing, Brady, nothing but a silly tingle. Nothing will happen" said Brady. However, in a hidden corner, somebody was observing him. Somebody who came from a faraway place. This somebody slowly crept out of view, and into the shadows of The Castle.

By the time it was 8 in the morning; the rest of The Castle had waked up, Boomer, Mikayla, and Mason. Morning passed by quickly, with nothing interesting besides a fight between Boomer and Brady over a corndog. Soon, it was afternoon, and the kings were lounging around in the Throne Room.

"Hey, Boomer, ever wondered how the Internet was first created?" Brady asked Boomer.

"Well, I have certainly wondered why some people like to party in party pants and some don't, but that, I seriously have no idea," said Boomer. "What's your answer for that?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure the Internet makers took a whole lot of information, books, pamphlets, scrolls, pictures, and broke them all up into small particles, which were then scattered across the whole world, like a railroad, with the computers acting like a train station." said Brady.

"But how will that explain all the misinformation on the Internet?" asked Boomer. 'We all know pretty well that Tree Octopuses and Jumpy Trees don't exist, and luckily, many other things on the Internet."

"And that's where my Theory of the Misinformers come," said Brady. "The Misinformers, you see, were once called The Informers, and they were giving information to people from all things like where does cheese come from all the way to how to fight monsters in the cupboard way before the Internet. So when the Internet came, they were put out of business, and that made them mad. They renamed themselves the Misinformers and vowed to sabotage the "Great Dreadful" Internet and fill it up with lies and false information, and pretty soon, the whole Internet railroad was loaded with trains and trains of Tree Octopuses, history inaccuracies, false pictures of celebrities, false news of…"

King Brady was disturbed by Mikayla, who had just walked into the room. During morning, she was her usual self: friendly, yet sassy and annoying. Now, she looked worried, and worried as in worried that the London Bridge might suddenly fall down.

"Kings, the Elders are calling you," said Mikayla in a tone of worry. "It's about something urgent, something dreadful."

"What is it?" asked King Brady.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked King Brady. "Tell us, don't keep us in suspense."

"The Dark side, it is growing." said Mikayla.

The Kings, Mason, Mikayla, and the Elders soon met at that place near the border between the Dark and Light Side, where once they talked about the Zadoc issue. Now, though, the statue of Zadoc was gone.

The Head of the Elders began the conversation. "Kings, Elders, and escorts of Kings, we now meet here to discuss the issue of the Dark Side," said the Head of the Elders, Elder Timothy Kalooka-Khan, Kinkow's doctor of herbs and medicine. He walked over to the Dark Side, and took out a ruler to measure. "Dark side was once there, now Dark Side has grown…oh my, two inches!"

"Two inches? That ain't so bad!" said King Boomer.

"Kings do not understand. Two inches means two inches of progress to Dark Side, and two inches less distance for Light Side." said Khan. "Soon, Dark Side will progress five or more inches, Dark Side will engulf Kinkow!"

"Well, at least, we don't have to worry of Zadoc anymore, all due to Operation Bald Freak Go Away and your great King Brady." said Brady suavely. And that was true. King Brady ordered the statue to be lifted onto a wooden ship, which was then released into the great ocean, crewless, where it soon vanished into the horizon, far away from Kinkow. Where was it? Maybe at the bottom of the sea, or on the shores of one of the other eight islands of Kinkow Ocean. But one thing for sure, Zadoc was far away from Kinkow.

"Zadoc gone, I know, but Zadoc not the only danger to Kinkow," said Khan. "Dark Side holds many dangers, like Kaita the King of the Tarantula People, giant spiders, Waka Waka Bugs, Blood-Peircing Snakes, and many more countless dangers from Dark Side. Kinkow not safe as long as Dark Side grows."

"Well, it can't be so bad, right?" said King Boomer. "I swear, as a King, I shall do my best to protect Kinkow. Dark Side isn't going to grow under the watch of me and my brother Brady, right, Brady?"

"Dark Side, light side, dark side…" Brady repeated as he jumped from Light to Dark Side and Dark to Light Side over and over again.

"Some people just never learn," remarked Mr. Khan.

Things in Kinkow proceeded as normal after that, with Brady trying to get a date with Mikayla, and getting painfully rejected. Then, night time came, and soon, Boomer and Brady went to sleep.

"Good night, Brady. Don't go all 'sleep ninja on me again. Ever." Boomer said. Brady used to totally mess up Boomer with ninja moves when he slept after watching a Bobby Wasabi film back at their old home in Chicago.

"Good night, Boomer, and by the way, really, just because last night I nearly strangled you with…oh, there is a snake here, and I think it is the one whose bites make people dance embarrassing dance moves." Brady grabbed the snake by its neck and out of its jaws reach, and walking over to the balcony, he threw the snake from the balcony. Soon, they could hear a loud scream, and it seemed to belong to Lanny, their cousin and their most trusted servant.

"Poor boy, he's doing a combination of the chicken dance and some dreadful 80's style disco dance," said Brady. "Don't worry, though, the effect will not last long."

Brady went into bed, and soon, both of them were snoring. As he slept, Brady had a weird dream. He dreamt of a crow, a big black crow, which flew into the bedroom. It seemed to be speaking some kind of weird language. Soon, it flew away, and then, a big snake slowly slithered into the room through the balcony. Or was it a tentacle? Suddenly, his dream changed into one of old Bobby Wasabi movies and Super Fighting Hero Turtles. He was somewhere in the middle of "The Samuria of Kamakura", one of Bobby Wasabi's best film, when all of a sudden, his dreams blacked out. His mind was in total darkness.

Meanwhile, far away, a figure in a dark cloak walked into the throne room of a castle.

"Your servant reports success," said the figure. "The plan succeeded brilliantly, my mistress."

"Good, very good," said the mistress in a voice, a voice that could creep a boy all alone in a dark room. "You have done me well, Hazewhip. For this, you shall be rewarded beyond your imaginations for this."

"Let him sleep. Tomorrow, I shall see him personally with my own eyes. The rule of Queen Bellituda shall be sealed with him!"

A loud laugh echoed into the night sky, and the sleeping pigeons they shuddered at the sound of it.


End file.
